Droplets On Window Panes
by Jenwryn
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Drabble Collection. This will be the home of any Remus&Sirius drabble that I write. They won't be interconnected in any way, but will always contain Remus and Sirius, naturally! And yes, herein lies slash.
1. Droplets On Window Panes

___Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. __Not beta read. Don't hex, but correcting spells are more than welcome to be tossed in my direction. _

_Challenge:__ 'change' for LJ's siriusremus100._

_

* * *

_

**(I) **

**Droplets On Window Panes**

* * *

"Nothing ever lasts, does it Moony?" 

Sirius was laying on his stomach, arm outstretched, drawing crooked little spirals in the condensation on the window beside the bed.

Remus watched as the clear water dripped and ran beneath Sirius's touch.

"Suppose not," he admitted. "Can't stop change. I guess everything passes in the end."

"Even this?" asked Sirius softly without taking his eyes off the window.

Remus didn't think he was talking about the condensation or the rain pummelling down outside. "I hope not," he whispered. Sirius rolled towards him and traced his face with frozen, droplet-laced fingertips.

"I hope not."


	2. Howl At The Moon

_Challenge: 'the moon', for siriusremus100 at LJ.

* * *

_

**(II)**

**Howl At The Moon**

Witching hour and the night is warm. Breeze ruffles pleasantly along the length of his shaggy back as they run through open fields, away from civilisation, upwards, upwards. Somewhere downwind is a stag, but Padfoot's senses are locked upon the non-wolf bounding at his side. They understand each other, these not-dogs, and the ground flies beneath them as they race. Together they reach the hill's crest, world spilling beneath them, a sea of moon's glow, and it is together that they lift their gaze to the source of all and howl out their mournful, wonderful hymn to her terrible beauty..


	3. Heart Strings

* * *

_Challenge: 'music', for siriusremus100 at LJ.

* * *

_

**(III)**

**Heart Strings  
**

Their flat in the East End has a windowsill broad enough to seat a man and his book on long summer evenings, and that's exactly where Remus and his tattered copy of _Brideshead Revisited _find themselves. The warm scents of chips and curry waft in the window against him, while the wanderings of music – Sirius' music – waft out to meet them. Remus is caught in the middle with his senses vague, and the book rests half-forgotten on his knees. It's such an evening and the guitar sings while Sirius plays it and Remus' heart strings with the same slender fingers.


	4. Trains

* * *

_Challenge: "birthdays" - set after they've left school and are fighting the war.  


* * *

_

**(IV)**

**Trains**

They'd escaped reality; snuck away like schoolboys. Remus hadn't approved of course, but he'd succumbed when Sirius had quirked his eyebrows that way. Besides, Remus was tired. He could barely remember his own name these days.

He fell asleep on the train home. He always did, on trains. It was something about the background noise, the sway, the security. And he was used to the pain in his neck afterwards.

Except that this time there was no pain, just the warmth of Sirius's arms around him, and his voice murmuring, _happy birthday, did you really think I'd let you forget?_

* * *


	5. Farewells

_Characters:_ Remus, Sirius, and Remus's mother. NOT shippy, altogether, you twits! XD

_Prompt: "_leaving home" at LJ's sirius-remus100.

* * *

**(V)**

**Farewells  
**

* * *

Sirius felt like an interloper as he stood near the gate and listened to the farewell taking place on the other side.

"You'll owl when you're settled?" Remus's mother was saying and Remus, his brown hair shot with gold from the early summer sun, looked painfully guilty as he nodded, no doubt, Sirius supposed, feeling bad for leaving her.

Remus's mother kept hugging him, and then apologising for hugging him, and saying how marvellous it was but _oh she'd miss him_. She hugged Sirius too, and ordered him to treat Remus well.

It was quite mortifying.

And also somewhat enviable.


End file.
